Academy Tour Gone Wrong
by maxridefan1234
Summary: What happens when Naruto,Sakura,and Rock Lee are asked to give some future Academy students a tour of the Academy? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_**A couple days ago me and a few other people in my school had to give the 5****th**** graders tours of the middle school since they would be leaving the elementary area of the school I go to next year and stay in the middle school area for 6****th****,7****th****,and 8****th**** grade. While we were giving tours to them I wondered what would happen if Naruto,Sakura,and Lee were to give some soon-to-be Academy students a tour of the Academy and if it would turn out as badly as when I and two other people at my school gave the 5****th**** graders a tour of the middle school. And no, we didn't lose our tour group, we **_**misplaced**_** several of them throughout the tour,but don't worry, we found them again. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the Naruto cast. However, I do own my Ocs.**

"Naruto,Sakura,Lee I want you three to give some new academy students a tour of the school." Tsunade said from her chair in the Hokage's office. "We will give them the most youthful tour Lady Tsunade! And we will show all the new Academy students the power of youth!" Lee said,striking a pose. "Don't worry,you can count on us!Believe it!" said Naruto."Well you better hurry, you were suppose to meet them ten minutes ago." Tsunade answered.

_**A few minutes later, at the Academy.**_

"Hello everyone! I'm Sakura and this is Rock Lee and Naruto were going to be giving you a tour of the Academy!" The children looked back at her, obviously bored out of their minds and not interested in anything she was saying. Naruto and Lee stood on either side of her. "Ok then, lets move on to the tour!" The three ninjas led their tour group through the front door of the Academy and throughout the school. Sakura stopped everyone outside one of the many classrooms and began to give a very long and boring lecture about the Academy that she continued on for so long that even Lee fell asleep eventually on the floor beside Naruto.

"Hey, how about we leave the pink-haired girl here to continue talking and we all go take our own tour of the Academy?" one of the boys suggested. "Yeah lets do that!" "It sounds a lot better than standing here listening to her!" everyone agreed. The twelve children sneaked away from the pink-haired ninja giving a lecture and the two normally-hyper ones asleep on the floor.

"...and that's the history of the Academy!" Sakura finished happily looking out at the place where their tour group once was. "Hey! Naruto! Lee! Wake up! Our tour group is gone!"

"Wha-?" said Naruto as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I am sorry Sakura! I have been the most unyouthfull of audiences!" Lee exclaimed as he sat up.

"You guys our tour group is gone!"

"Well that's no surprise, they probably left while you where in the middle of your boring lecture." Naruto stated. That statement got him a punch to his head from Sakura. "OW!" Naruto rubbed his head as a giant bump formed on it where Sakura punched him.

"Well any idea where they could have gone?" Sakura asked. Now,contrary to popular belief, the Academy is NOT a small place. In fact, its probably the second biggest building in Konoha.

"Well I can use my shadow clones to look for them!" Naruto stated.

"And Lee you should take off those weights you wear and start looking for them. I'll make a few shadow clones as well to help look for them. Does everyone know what their doing? Remember, we have twelve kids to find and we have to find them and be back here before four O'clock." Sakura said, looking at her watch she added, "And we only have 30 minutes to do so." She looked up from her watch to find Lee's leg weights where he was standing a few moments ago and hundreds of Narutos running through the hallways and looking in each of the rooms.

_**In one of the many classrooms**_

"Ow! Raito get off my foot!" a small blonde haired girl yelled at her older, but not much older, brother. They where hiding underneath the long desks when they heard several of Naruto's shadow clones making their way down the hall and into the rooms. There was one shadow clone in the room now.

"Found you!" the shadow clone said, appearing in front of the two. "Two down,ten more to go!"

"Get him!" Raito shouted, throwing the nearest chair at the shadow clone. With a puff of smoke the shadow clone disappeared. "Hurry up Raito!" his little sister called after him. "If those ninjas want to find everyone then lets make it hard for them!" she said with a grin.

"Give me the whistle." Raito said, taking it from his sister. He blew one loud, long note on it that could be heard throughout the vast complex of the Academy. "There now they all know to stay hidden somewhere!" Raito said smiling to himself. "Now lets find a new hiding spot!"

_**With Rock Lee**_

"Huh?" Lee stopped checking the rooms when he heard a whistle blow. _I wonder what that's suppose to mean, if anything._ Lee thought as he went back to checking the rooms. He spotted movement behind one of the curtains. "Aha! I have found you!" Lee exclaimed when he found a little girl hiding behind the curtain. "You may have found me," she said "But you'll never catch me!" she yelled as she ran past Lee and down the hall. She was almost as fast as he was without his weights on.

"What? I'll catch you using the power of youth my most youthful opponent!" Lee shouted as he ran to catch up with said 'youthful opponent'.

"My names Emi!" the little girl said as she continued to zig-zag through the hallways trying to lose Lee, and actually managing to succeed a few times before he finds her again.

"Ah ha!" Lee shouted, appearing in front of Emi and grabbing her arm. "Come on Emi! We've got to go back and find the other children. Sakura,Naruto, I have one of the children with me now." Lee said into his communicator.

"Which one? I've got a list of their names right here." Sakura answered.

"Emi. Emi is the one I found."

"Well bring her back to the front of the Academy, the real Naruto is there as well as a few more of his clones to watch over the children we find."

"Alright I'll take her there." Lee then turns to Emi "You wouldn't happen to know where any of the others are,do you?"

"Nope."

"Then do you know what that whistle was?"

"No." Emi said calmly,even though she knew what it meant. It was one of many whistle calls Raito and his sister Aiko had come up with so they could communicate with the group over long distances.

"Lets get you to Naruto." Lee said, believing what she said.

_**In the rookie 9's old classroom**_

Two boys and one girl where in the classroom. One of the boys was taking chairs and stacking them on top of each other into three different stacks.

"Finished!" he cried as he pushed them up against the wall to form a kind of stairway. At the top of the 'stairway' was a vent.

"Katsu, do we have to go up in there? Can't we just hide in the classroom?" the girl said.

"No,Akira. We need to go into the vents. They'll never find us in there." said Katsu.

"But what about the chairs? If someone comes by here they'll see them and know we're in the vents!" said the other boy.

"Exactly!" Akira agreed.

"No matter. Its like a maze in here. I doubt they'll come this far into the complex to look for us." Katsu was now at the top of his little stairway,taking the cover off the vent. "Besides, we'll be ok in there until Raito tells us where to meet up with him and Aiko."

"Alright, we'll come." Akira said as Katsu disappeared into the vent. "Come on Kaito." she said to the other boy before following Katsu.

"I just know this is all going to end badly." he said quietly to himself before following his two companions.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura was wondering the hallways when she heard someone walking quietly in the hallway that branched off of the one she was in currently a few feet in front of her. She peered around the corner to spot a small girl looking inside the classrooms, probably for a good hiding spot as there aren't very many in the identical rooms. Sakura jumped out from behind the corner and started running toward the other girl farther down the hallway. The girl heard her and started running when one of the classroom doors opened up suddenly and the girl ran into it. One of the Naruto clones appeared from behind the door and looked at the girl now sitting on the ground, rubbing her head where it hit the door.

"Thanks." said Sakura as she came up behind the girl. "Whats your name?" she said as she crouched next to the little girl.

"Daiki" the girl answered hesitantly.

"Alright,Daiki, we're going to take you back outside the Academy now to meet up with your other little friend that we've already found.

_So they've only found two of us._ Daiki thought as Sakura helped her up. _Raito should have told us where to meet him by now, whats keeping him? Has he not found a place for us all to meet yet? I guess it doesn't matter now, I'm out of the game anyway._

Daiki,Sakura,and the Naruto clone headed down the hall toward the front of the Academy.

_**Authors Note:**_** Well that's it for this chapter! There's going to be either one or two more after this depending on how long it takes to tell the rest of what I have planned for this story. And I'm thinking about maybe doing more short stories about my twelve little Ocs in the future, after this has all been written.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_** Hello! Here's the last chapter of Academy Tour Gone Wrong. If you have any ideas about other stories for my twelve Ocs, please tell me :) By the way, the song later on is Wildflower by Skylark**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own any of the Naruto cast. I only own my Ocs.**

_**With Raito and Aiko**_

Raito and Aiko were making their way down the hallway, looking into the rooms as they went.

"Raito, what are we going to do if we can't find a good meeting place?"

"Don't worry, Aiko, we'll find one. And then all of the members of our group who are still in the game can meet us there."

The two continued down the hallway but stopped when the heard voices in one of the classrooms.

"Junko, I think someones coming!"

"Chika be quiet! They might hear us!"

Recognizing the voices, Aiko pushed the door open and made her way over to the two children hiding underneath one of the long desks.

"Hey Chika!"

"Aiko!"

The two best friends greeted each other as the two boys just stared at them,waiting for them to finish gossiping or what ever it was they were talking about.

"Um, Aiko,Chika?" the red-headed Junko said.

"What is it?" Chika asked, twisting a few strands of her short blue-black hair.

"We need to find a place for everyone to meet up." Raito said.

"Uh, fine. So, anyone know a place we can all meet?" Aiko said.

"I think me and Chika pasted one a while ago. I kinda remember the way. Its a large room with books on large shelves and a long table."

"Junko, I think you mean the library."

"The what?"

Raito sighed. Chika and Junko are very different in many ways. For instance, Chika loved to talk,read books,and draw while Junko hated all those things. Yet, the two were pretty good friends. Not best friends though, as that's what Aiko and Chika are.

"Ok then. We'll go there and then tell everyone else where to meet us." Raito said.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go to the library!" Chika said.

"Whats a library?" Junko said.

_Looks like this is going to be one long walk._ Raito thought as they all left the classroom.

_**Outside the Academy**_

"Hello Sakura!" Lee said happily. They were both walking towards the circle of Narutos with their captives.

"So you got caught to, huh Daiki?" Emi, the child that Lee had, said.

"Yeah, I did." Daiki said, brushing a few strands of her long, pale grey hair behind her ears.

Sakura and Lee (the Naruto clone left a while ago) brought the two children to the real Naruto and his clones that were going to guard the children.

"So we found Emi and Daiki?" Naruto said as he crossed off their names on the list.

"Yup, those are the two we have."

"Then we only have to find Raito,Aiko,Akira,Junko,Chika,Haru,Haruka,Itsuki,Kaito, and Katsu." said the real Naruto as he went down the list of the remaining children. Daiki and Emi were now sitting on the grass talking.

"Come on ,Lee. We need to go find the others."

_**In a tree, outside the Academy**_

Itsuki watched the ninjas as they handed Emi and Daiki over to the ninja and clones of him that Itsuki remembered the pink-haired one introducing as Naruto. Itsuki was up in a tree not far from them, hiding behind the thick cover of leaves. There wasn't much space here as branches crisscrossed each other, forming a barrier that not even the sun's rays could penetrate except for the small opening Itsuki had made in that barrier to allow him to see the ninjas. It was nice and cool in the tree as well as dark. Itsuki felt his eyelids becoming heavy and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Inside the vents**_

"Katsu, are you sure you know where we're going?" Akira asked.

"Not really, but no one's found us yet!"

"I don't like it in here, I think we should go back" said Kaito.

The three were traveling in the vents. The vents were big enough for them to crawl through, and even sit down in. However, in the vent they were currently in, the three ninjas wouldn't be able to fit as the vent would be to small length wise. They could only hope to follow the children in a bigger vent beside it. Katsu crawled over a section of vent that couldn't hold his weight and soon found himself dangling from it above a hallway. And who would happen to be in that hallway at the time was a Naruto clone.

"Akira! Kaito! Help!"

"Hang on Katsu!" Akira said as she and Kaito grabbed onto their friend and pulled him back into the safety of the vents. Meanwhile, the Naruto clone had disappeared into one of the classrooms and climbed into the much wider vents there in the hopes of getting to the three children by following them through the maze that was the venting system. No one knew this, but when Naruto was younger he used to crawl through the vents and used them as a means for setting up pranks in the classrooms and then leaving undetected. He had the whole venting system mapped out in his head.

"That was close!" Akira commented once they were far away from the section of vent that had collapsed.

"Come on, lets keep moving. I think I see an intersection up ahead!" Katsu said, once again in the lead with Akira behind him and Kaito following reluctantly behind her.

Unbeknownst to them, the Naruto clone was waiting at one of the corners of the intersection. He had been waiting there for the three kids for only a few minutes. He had quickly used the vents as a means to get two other Naruto clones to come with him to help catch the children. They both were also in position. One was off to the right, and another around a corner from the vent in front of the children. And with that section of vent very unstable behind the children, there was no escaping them unless they wanted to risk falling to the ground.

"Ah!" Katsu screamed as the first Naruto clone grabbed him. Kaito was also being held by one and Akira by the other.

"Gotcha!" said one of the Naruto clones excitedly.

"Come on, lets take them back to the original.

_**Outside the Academy, in a field of flowers**_

Two girls stood in a field of wildflowers beside the Academy. The one with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes was sniffing a bright purple flower. Meanwhile, next to her the girl with long light brown hair was laying in the grass, watching the breeze blow dandelion seeds away. Her dark green eyes shone as she watched the seeds get carried away by the wind.

"Haru, do you think we should go back to the ninjas? This game is getting very boring. Especially since we don't know where to meet up with Raito and Aiko." the one watching the dandelion seeds said.

"I don't know Haruka." the one sniffing the flower replied. "I guess we should. And look its almost four O'clock." she said pointing to a clock through one of the classroom windows. The time read 4:45.

"Come on, lets go back to the pink-haired girl and those two hyper ninjas." Haruka said, standing up. As the two headed away from the field of wildflowers Haruka looked back and the lyrics of a song she once heard came back to her as she was walking away from the field.

_She's faced the hardest times, you could imagine_

_and many times her eyes fought back the tears_

_and when her youthful world, was about to fall in_

_each time her slender shoulders_

_bore the weight of all her fears_

_and a sorrow no one hears_

_still rings in midnight silence, in her ears_

_let her cry, for she's a lady_

_let her dream, for she's a child_

_let the rain fall down upon her_

_she's a free and gentle flower, growing wild_

_and if by chance I should held her_

_let me hold her for a time_

_but if allowed just one possession_

_I would pick her from the garden, to be mine_

_be careful how you touch her, for she's awaken_

_and sleep's the only freedom that she knows_

_and when you walk into her eyes, you won't believe_

_the way she's always paying_

_for a debt she never owes_

_and a silent wind still blows_

_that only she can hear and she goes_

_let her cry, for she's a lady_

_let her dream, for she's a child_

_let the rain fall down upon her_

_she's a free and gentle flower, growing wild_

_**At the circle of Narutos + captured children, outside the Academy**_

Three Naruto clones and their captives made their way towards the original Naruto,the few clones,and the now four captured children (Emi,Daiki,Haru,and Haruka).

"We found three more!" one of the clones said.

"We found Akira,Kaito,and Katsu." another one said as they handed the children over to the other Narutos.

"That leaves only five more." the original said. "Sakura,Lee, there's only five of them left. Three boys and two girls."

"Alright, we'll keep an eye out for them." Sakura responded through the communicator.

"Ok I think you three should go look around the outside of the Academy as that's where two others were so you might find more out here." the original Naruto said to the three clones who had just found Akira,Kaito,and Katsu.

"Alright, lets go!"

_**In Itsuki's tree**_

"Huh?" Itsuki said when a loud shout coming from over near the place where the blonde ninja and captives were. One of Naruto's clones was coming towards his tree. "Whoa!" Itsuki said as his hand he was using to prop himself up to see through the hole in the leaf barrier. He slipped off the branch he was on and onto the one below it, now standing up instead of laying down having managed to catch himself before he fell entirely out of the tree. The Naruto clone now ran towards Itsuki's tree, having heard him almost fall out.

"Uh oh." Itsuki said. He climbed down the tree quickly and hit the ground running. He started running to a cluster of trees several yards away. _If I can only make it to those trees!_ He thought as he continued to run from the Naruto clone that was quickly gaining on him. Itsuki was not one of the fastest runners on the ground, but in the trees, he could escape almost anyone. He was a natural climber and was more at home above the ground than on it. In fact, on warm nights he sometimes slept in a nearby tree rather than his bed at home.

Itsuki hit the ground when the Naruto clone grabbed his feet. The Naruto clone then started taking Itsuki back to the other captured children. _I was only inches away from the trees..._

_**In the hallways**_

Sakura,Lee,and one Sakura and Naruto clone made their way down the hall. They figured that they should start traveling in small groups to search for the remaining four children.

"Where could they be?" the original Sakura said as she looked inside the classrooms. She looked at one of the clocks. It was four fifty five. A loud bang sounded in one of the adjoining hallways.

"Hey!" they heard the Naruto clone shout as four children, a boy with short blonde-brown hair,a girl with short blonde hair, another girl with blue-black hair,and a boy with red hair ran past them down the hall.

"Its the missing children!" the Sakura clone shouted as she, the Naruto clone, and Lee ran after them. The original Sakura joined them as they cornered the four children in one of the classrooms.

"Finally we found them!" the Naruto clone said. "Hey, what are you doing with that whistle?"

The boy with the blonde-brown hair and green eyes had pulled out a whistle and now blew a short note from it. Original Sakura remembered how earlier they heard a whistle and how the children seemed to go into hiding.

"Its no use," she said "we already found everyone else. There's no one nearby to help you. Now come on, we have to go now. The tour's over."

The eight of them walked back outside the Academy.

_**At 4:00, outside the Academy**_

Tsunade stood and looked at the three ninjas and their tour group. She silently counted the number of children and found that none of them were missing.

"You guys did well, you didn't lose a single one of them." Tsunade said, smiling. She had thought that the three would end up losing one or more of their tour group, but once again, she had lost a bet she had made, this time with Kakashi.

"Well, your job's done. And it wasn't that hard now, wasn't it?" she told the three ninjas before leaving.

If only she knew.


End file.
